This invention relates to boom mounted microphones and is particularly directed to miniature and micro-miniature microphones to be disposed on the end of a small boom to be adjustably positioned relative a mounting on a headset, or headband, and the mouth of a user. My invention is particularly directed to a microphone that is safe and secure in operation under extreme conditions of environmental use and is easily replaced or repaired to restore an inoperative microphone to full operational status.